Twelve Days of Christmas
by Ember411
Summary: The gang sings a song for the Outsiders Cast...enjoy!


**Hi well I not it's not Christmas, but I was thinking of this and I was laughing so hard my friends started to give me a funeral for "dying of laughter".**

**Summary: The gang celebrates the 12 days of Christmas...in a funny way!****-**

* * *

Matt: What the hell are we doing here?

Patrick: The guys invited us.

Matt: Why...again?

Ralph: It's Christmas!!

Tommy: Christmas is the best time of the year!

Emilio: Tommy, weren't ya born sometime near Christmas?

Tommy: Pearl Harbor Day

Rob: Ye-ey!

Tom: Shut up, Rob!

_All the lights go off, leaving the actors in the dark._

Emilio: Hello !?? can someone turn the lights on for us!?? Uh please…..?

_A Christmas song starts. Two-Bit comes out and startes to sing_

* * *

**Two-Bit: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . . MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Matt: WHAT THE HELL! MY SHOES DON'T STINK! _(Matt smells feet after taking his shoes off)_

**Darry: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . . TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

_Darry forces Patrick to dance...dirty dance_

Patrick: What the...fuck off Darry!

**Johnny: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave ta me...THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Ralph: How'd you know I was gunna be in Karate Kid? And whatta ya mean '3'?

**Steve: On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me...FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Tom: What the hell is Mission Impossible? What are DVDS?

**Two-Bit: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TUR-DAY **_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Emilio: What the? What the hell is 'The Breakfast Club' and why is my photo on this? Did my agent give this to ya!?

**Sodapop: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me....SIX SEXY GREASERS!!  
FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TUR-DAY **_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Rob: Who's the ugly one? Steve or Darry?

Steve/Darry: SHUT UP!

**Ponyboy: On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . . SEVEN FUGLY ACTORS!  
SIX SEXY GREASERS!  
FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TUR-DAY **_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Actors: WHAT THE HELL!?

_Pony hides from Dick Face...I mean.."Tom Cruise" (aka: Dick Faced)_

**Dally: On the eigth day of Christmas my true love, if I had one, gave to me. . . The age to vote!  
The age to vote!  
SEVEN FUGLY ACTORS!  
SIX SEXY GREASERS!  
FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TUR-DAY **_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Matt: You jackass, thats _**eight**_een

Dally: You're the Jackass, Jackass!

**Johnny on the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . .NINE ELVIS RECORDS!  
The age to vote!  
SEVEN FUGLY ACTORS!  
SIX SEXY GREASERS!  
FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TUR-DAY **_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

Ralph: he made _nine? _You serious?

**Darry, Soda, Pony: On the tenth day of Christmas the devil to to me. . . Nothing!  
_Soda: HE STOLE OUR PARENTS!  
Pony: DUMB ASS DEVIL!  
Darry: Takes 'em awa in a car crash!  
_NINE ELVIS RECORDS!  
The age to vote!  
SEVEN FUGLY ACTORS!  
SIX SEXY GREASERS!  
FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TURDAY **_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!**

Tommy, Rob and Patrick: Dude, you serious?

Before Darry could sing his part. . . Tom, Matt, and Ralph stood up and screamed **:**This IS A TERRIBLE SONG!

**Darry on the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me. . . 11 YEAR OLD SEXY BABYSITTERS!  
AND NOTHING!  
NINE ELVIS RECORDS!  
The age to vote!  
SEVEN FUGLY ACTORS!  
SIX SEXY GREASERS!  
FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TURDAY **_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!**

Pony _To others: _He'd get 'em, but then scare them away with him flirting with them.

**Whole Gang: ON THE 12th DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME!!!!  
12 Awsome songs and Ugly Tom Cruise's!  
11 YEAR OLD SEXY BABYSITTERS!  
NOTHING  
NINE ELVIS RECORDS!  
The age to vote!  
SEVEN FUGLY ACTORS!  
**_**DETENTION!  
**_**FOUR MISSION IMPOSSIBLE DVDS!  
THREE KA-RA-TE KID MOO-VIES!  
****TWO DIRTY DANCERS!  
AND...MATT DILLIONS FUCKING SMELLY SHOE!**

* * *

SIX SEXY GREASERS!  
FIVE KIDS IN SAT-TURDAY

* * *

_The Outsiders cast just looked at the Greasers. They all turned and nodded at each other. They all stood up and..._

_well let's just say the actors died....._

Two-Bit: Finally! Thank god they look like us!

Dally: All we gotta do now is read the lines...or be read to...for the movie

Pony: Will that Coppola guy notice the difference?

Johnny: Na. We're all the same...including Tom and Steve's bad teeth problems!

Steve: SHUT UP! MY TEETH ARE PERFECT!

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
